Nobody's A Picture Perfect
by Wolf On The Rocks
Summary: An Older Holly has a few chance meetings with Monroe, where will these chance encounters lead? If you read please review. May have to change ratings later on..  I'm really sorry but the stories on hold at the moment...
1. Are You Holly Clark?

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grimm or the characters in it!  
>I wrote this because I really ship HollyMonroe but my brain can't get over the age thing in the show, so I thought I'd write this for when she's a little older.**_

_**If you read please review, don't like it don't read =)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Miracle as missing girl found in wood after 9 years!<em>

Holly Clark had at twice in her life been the cause of a media storm, her face had appeared on every television set and on every newspaper in Portland, her name mentioned in every corner shop and café. First the mystery of how and why she had disappeared, her distraught mother begging for her safe return, while the police frantically searched. The second time was because she had been found, 9 years later in the woods by the detective and unknown to the media his good friend. The mystery surrounding how Holly had survived 9 years in the wilderness alone baffled everyone but soon after Addison's trial and sentencing the media frenzy died down.

Holly didn't really know what the attention was at first, she'd been out of civilisation so long that she had forgotten somewhat how to communicate as a human, the Grimm, stuck around to help her out, he wanted to explain to her mother what she was, he wanted her to understand if she didn't already that Holly could be just like any other kid. This was wrong of course; Holly would never be just like any other kid. The Grimm had aided her as much as he could in understanding that she should try to control herself around the human world again because they neither knew nor understood her.

Once she had learned to read and write again, once she had learned to talk and how to act in society, Holly was home schooled, she sat exam after exam and threw herself into studies. She still had a longing inside her to be back out in nature and so she took up activities that allowed her to do this, she went on nature walks and hikes. She studied animals and their habitats.

Despite the fact years had passed people would still ask her when they saw her face, are you Holly Clark? At first Holly had said yes and listened to people saying how sorry they were about her past, how terrible her life must have been. The public seemed to believe that because her story had been in the papers they had some sort of right to her, to know about her. It didn't help that when she sat exams at the local college and passed with flying colours the paper decided to run a story…

_Missing Wild Child Passes With Flying Colours._

Holly sometimes wished she could return to the woods, to the freedom of living off her instincts as much as she had been lonely, she had been free from the restraints everyday life brought.

Holly was now nearing 23 years old, it had been six years since she had been rescued from the woods. Now she was working hard, making her mother proud she was managing Badgers Drift, a small Bed and Breakfast on the edge of the woods. It was perfect for her, mainly people holidaying or needing an escape from the everyday. People rarely recognised her nowadays but working out here ensured hardly anyone ever did, so there were rarely awkward questions. Holly was out in the wilderness, yet she was still part of civilisation. It was a nice mixture.

Holly had taken over the running of the Bed and Breakfast just as she turned 22, she had been working there as a receptionist several days a week. The owner Lola had decided that while she loved the Bed and Breakfast dearly she wanted to go out and see the world. She wanted to use the time she had left to explore foreign countries and exotic locations. Of the few staff they had, she had asked Holly if she wanted to take over as manager. Holly had been more than happy too. The pay was good and she got to spend her days in a place she loved, what job could be better?

Holly was stood in the kitchens tasting some new meals the chef was cooking up. As she wandered into reception, she looked at her watch and wondered what time the new cuckoo clock she'd ordered was arriving. The Bed and Breakfast was decorated with lots of handmade furniture, delicate and floral, everything about the place screamed quaint, from the netted voiles that hung over the windows to the floral curtains that framed them. The place was littered with book cases and units filled with little trinkets, Lola had wanted to give the place a homely feel, one that seemed a little like visiting a favourite older relative, 'Grandma's house in the woods' she'd once said to Holly. Two days ago however a group of rather rowdy guests had knocked the clock from room six off the wall, it had lay shattered and broken on the floor and Holly had asked Danielle her receptionist to put in an order for a new one.

Danielle was talking at reception, Holly didn't notice to who, she glanced up once and then returned to looking at the guest log to see who would be arriving later.

'Are you Holly Clark?' a voice suddenly said. Holly felt Danielle tense up beside her. She knew how much she hated this question. Holly had changed since she was younger but if you looked close enough you could still see the troubled child from the woods all those years ago. She had grown her hair back out, after she'd been brought back into civilisation and cleaned up they'd cut her hair, Holly didn't like this, why would they do that? For the moment it was in a bun on the top of her head, it made her look a little older, a little more professional, a few stray pieces and her fringe framing her face. She was taller now too, still slim due to her active lifestyle, her face was relatively unchanged though.

Holly sighed, not masking her annoyance at being asked the question and looked up, the man before her was watching her, a funny expression on his face. His eyebrows were knitted together, his eyes were wide, there was something familiar about that look, about those eyes. 'Yes' she said slowly, looking at him just as oddly. Danielle had taken to staring out of the window and it was a good job her eyes were averted because Holly's face began to change, she hadn't meant to it just happened and she stopped herself before a growl could escape her lips. The man on the other side of the reception desk smiled in recognition.

It hit Holly all at once where she knew him from; the wolf from the forest, her knight in shining armour. The man she had not seen since she was on the verge of 17 but the man who had plagued her dreams, the man who she searched for in other men. Was that really him? Surely not? She'd never forgotten those last words he'd said to her. 'Holly, remember you're not alone.'

Despite the fact he'd uttered those words she'd never seen him since, she'd seen the Grimm, Nick, but he didn't understand not really, Holly had longed to see his face again to feel the warmth of his hand on hers. The briefest of encounters yet one that had stuck with Holly her whole life, she knew that a therapist would tell her she was building up a fantasy that could never possibly match reality and that she was using this to judge all other men, that her view of the short time in the woods was skewered. If it weren't for Nick being there, having spoken to the wolf Holly would have almost believed he was a figment of her imagination, yet here he stood, solid, real as the desk she had her hand leant upon.

'Danielle, could you go and tell Jerry and the others that we need rooms 2-7 making up for this evening.' She said not taking her eyes off his. Danielle moved obediently not paying attention to what was happening between the two people before her.

'You probably don't remember me?' He said a sheepish grin on his face.

'No, No I do.' She said slowly, almost a whisper.

'Sorry, I didn't know you worked here.' Monroe said noticing that she seemed uncomfortable.

'You're the wolfman.' She said and her cheeks flushed a little.

'Monroe, actually but, whatever works.' He replied. 'Ok well, here's your clock.' He said tapping the cuckoo clock. This was awkward enough, he wanted to ask Holly questions, he wanted to ask her about her life, he wanted to know how easy it had been to re-integrate herself. He wanted to know if Nick had given her his advice, what she planned to do with her life. Was she married? Had she dated? He was curious about her.

Holly felt a similar surge of curiosity she wanted to know about him. She wanted to know if he had children, if he had told Nick some of the things she'd learnt. Rather selfishly Holly wanted to know everything he knew about being a Blutbad, all his experiences. This was something that she was curious about more than Monroe himself.

'Hey, erm,' Holly said closing her eyes slowly and reopening hem breathing deeply. She was about to actively open herself up to interview, to talk about what had happened and she was more than a little nervous. 'Would you… Would you like to grab a coffee.' She blurted out suddenly.

'Yes.' Monroe said a little sigh of relief escaping him. They smiled at each other for a moment, both of their eyes changing red, a sign that they recognised each other not just as human's but as Blutbad too.

'Are you busy now?' she asked, her face remaining unchanged a professional tone to her voice which let slip the fact she was nervous.

'Sure.' smiled Monroe, he was more than happy to talk with her now, for him it was a case of the sooner the better, he had so many questions to ask and several apologies to make.


	2. You Run A Little Wild?

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grimm or the characters in it!  
>I wrote this because I really ship HollyMonroe but my brain can't get over the age thing in the show, so I thought I'd write this for when she's a little older.**_

_**If you read please review, don't like it don't read =)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>'So, you're a clock maker?' Holly said as she sat them down in the corner of the dining room, two squashy arm chairs with a smaller table between them, there were six of these little set ups in total, against the walls, in the corners of the room. Monroe sat down and shrugged of his body warmer a little hot near the fire.<p>

'Yeah.' He replied. Holly gestured for one of the waitresses to come over, there were only two other people in the dining room, an old couple sat by the window, they seemed to be deep in discussion about where they were going to go. They were silent for a moment, Holly ordered them tea and biscuits and then settled herself back into the chair, crossing her legs. She rested one black heel on the edge of the stool beside her and just watched Monroe for a moment.

'You seem to have done well for yourself.' Monroe said, the silence was a little awkward, they were both curious about the other neither knew how to go about asking the questions though.

'Yeah, I've not done bad, or that's what the therapist says.' She replied, the way she said therapist gave Monroe the impression she didn't like them very much.

'Does your mom know what you are?' asked Monroe.

'Yeah.' Holly smiled at this. 'Nick told her, he explained what I was, he told her I could just be like any other kid. He was wrong of course.' She paused waiting to see if Monroe was going to ask something else but he didn't, he settled himself into the chair relaxing a little mug balanced on the arm of the chair. 'She took it well, not that I would know how people react to being told about Blutbad. Nick told her about two days after she had me back home, I was curled up on the couch, he explained and I showed her. She was a little shocked at first but, well apparently my granddad used to tell my dad stories about being one, my dad thought he was just crazy. Also I kind of marked territory outside my bedroom door so I think it was nice for her that she had an explanation and didn't just think I was crazy.' She said.

Monroe let out a small laugh, 'Oh yeah, I remember the first time I marked territory, in the house, my mom nearly killed me she was so angry.' He laughed. 'My parents are both Blutbad, so I kind of knew what was coming.' He added. 'First time I changed it was like something out of the incredible hulk, I ripped my pants and my shirt, took a huge chunk out of my lip and destroyed a bookcase. My brother laughed so hard he fell of his chair. Needless to say my mom wasn't too impressed.' Said Monroe, that image flickered across Holly's mind, Monroe bursting out of his clothes, even though it probably didn't happen as she was imagining it, she find it made her a little hot under the collar and stopped herself, the memory of certain dreams she'd rather forget coming back to her.

'You have a brother?' Holly asked. She knew there must be more like her out here but for some reason she could never really imagine them as a family all living together.

'Yeah, our house could have been hell if my mom wasn't so scary, she was worse than my dad when she changed.' He smiled at her. 'So what happened after you got home?' asked Monroe, he took the leap, he hoped she wouldn't mind him asking so blatantly, he was trying to form a way of asking her but couldn't think of any other way to put it.

Holly found she didn't mind at all, Monroe was genuinely interested he wasn't some reporter or nosey customer. 'After my mom understood what I was they put me through psychiatrists and therapists who taught me how to talk properly again, to read and write. I picked it all up pretty quickly, my mom paid for a home tutor and I caught up on Maths, English and Science. I went to college after I got my certificates and took a course in animal studies. It helped keep my mind focus, reined in my instincts and made me understand myself a little better. After college I got a job here and then the owner gave me the manager's position because she wanted to go off and see the world.' She reeled them off, ticking each achievement off on her long slender fingers.

'How do you manage your instincts?' Monroe asked shifting in his chair. Holly felt something as he moved, that movement was familiar to her and an odd growl was threatening to come out of her throat. She shook her head a little in defiance and ran her fingers through her hair as though trying to mask the head shake.

'I keep my mind focused, I also run a little wild on my days off, I live here, so when it comes to my days off I just head off into the woods, run a little wild, I'll hunt small animals, live rough for a day or two and then return. Then it's just a case of keeping my mind focused, it's not too bad because I like learning, so I read a lot.' She smiled Monroe seemed to be a little shocked that she ran wild a few days a week. He sat up interested, his eyes wide jaw a little slack.

'You run a little wild?' he said in shock.

'Is that wrong?' she asked blushing a little, feeling uncomfortable, was she doing something wrong? She found herself thinking that Monroe could show her how to do things right if he wanted. She could see him chasing her through the woods as he had done once before. It brought a very primal feeling too the forefront of Holly's mind, something that both human's and wolves alike felt; Attraction and possibly arousal.

'No that's amazing, I mean from my point of view, with my experience.' He said.

'Oh?' Holly asked intrigued, she leant forward and took a biscuit from the side, Monroe looked her over for a moment, something stirred inside him, she had grown into a beautiful young woman, he remembered how her face had looked when she had changed it was just as beautiful as this one.

Monroe decided that he should be honest, Holly was being honest with him, yet at the same time he didn't want to scare her away, he'd like to see her again, to know more, he wanted to know all about her experience. He also wanted to apologise because he felt guilty, guilty because he hadn't been there to help her after the last words he'd said to her.

'My mom and dad raised me so that I could function in the human world, but they still enjoyed the hunt, especially my brothers, they were all about the hunt. They'd only eat animals they'd caught and killed themselves and most of the time they ate raw. I fell in with a bad crowd. I got involved in some pretty messy situations. Things got a little out of hand towards the end, people got hurt and I put myself into rehab which my mom wasn't too proud of. Now it's diet and pilates and keeping the mind occupied.' He said.

'So that's why Nick tried to push me into pilates.' Holly let out a small laugh, Monroe liked the way it sounded, melodic, high yet soft and beautiful.

'Nick tried to push you into pilates?' Monroe asked her.

'Oh yeah, all the time, he bugged my mom for ages, especially when I was studying but that just made me mad.' Holly laughed again. 'Why did you never come back?' she suddenly asked him, her cheeks flushed a little embarrassed but she continued 'You said remember Holly, you're not alone. Then you never came back, I thought you would.' She said looking towards the fireplace, she resisted the urge to say hoped instead of thought. She flicked out her hair again and Monroe caught her scent, it was masked a little by the perfume she wore and it had matured since her younger days. It smelt stronger in some ways, nicer, he had to fight the wolf in his chest a little as she looked up coyly from underneath her hair. _Age Gap_ Monroe said to himself he was almost 20 years older than her.

'I thought it would be better if I stayed away, no one knew I'd been in the woods, I'm sorry, I just figured you'd be fine without my help. I figured Nick would fill you and your mom in. I was right, you were fine without my help, I mean look at you.' He smiled gesturing to her and then to the room.

'I knew you were out there I just didn't know where, I knew there was someone out there who understood what I was going through, that hurt, I ran away once trying to find you.' Holly said, there was a sense of hurt in her voice. On the one hand she was relieved, he hadn't abandoned her, he had done what he thought was best. This was a comfort but it still didn't stop the pain and isolation she had felt for years knowing there was someone the same as her out there but never being able to reach them, having to hide herself.

'I'm sorry.' Monroe said, and he gazed at Holly intently reaching out and putting a hand on hers. A memory flashed across her mind. She gazed back at him those deep brown eyes had haunted her dreams since she had come back to a real bed.

'Holly, the wedding parties arrived.' Said Danielle interrupting them, Holly felt a little annoyed at this, she was getting somewhere, she knew it, she didn't care that he was older than her, she had been hunting for Monroe for a long time and the feelings in her gut were not simply that of affection a resurgence of adoration for an imagined figure, they were a little instinctual as well, she caught his scent in the air and made sure to breathe it in deeply, it hadn't changed an ounce.

'Ok, I'll be right there.' She said snapping out of the trance and smiling.

'I better be off anyway.' Monroe said taking this as a cue to leave.

'Wait?' Holly said putting a hand on his arm as he stood up, Monroe could feel the electricity between them but he squashed the feelings down inside of him, stamping on them hard. They confused him, they confused everything. 'Can I see you again?' she asked.

'Erm..' Monroe began.

'Please?' Holly said, a neediness in her voice that pulled at his inner wolf.

'Sure, here's my card, give me a call sometime.' He said. Holly took it but didn't let go of his arm. For a moment she allowed the silence to pass between them, she let her eyes turn red and watched his do the same, something was holding her there holding her near to him. She let go suddenly as though hit by a jolt of electricity and nodded before following Danielle too reception.

Monroe stood for a moment, going over the situation in his mind for a moment. Was this really such a good idea? Would seeing her again be such a good idea? Monroe confused and trying to fight whatever was threatening to make itself known barely uttered a goodbye as he left.


	3. Why Is The Rum Gone?

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grimm or the characters in it!  
>I wrote this because I really ship HollyMonroe but my brain can't get over the age thing in the show, so I thought I'd write this for when she's older.**_

_**it's a little fluffy which i'm not apologising for at all, I'm lacking inspiration for this at the moment so I'm kind of writing as and when inspiration strikes. (sorry)  
><strong>_

_**If you read please review, don't like it don't read =)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>'Come on.' Nick said to Monroe who was sat at the table drink in hand.<p>

'Pleassseeee. You have to come, if only for a little while.' Said Juliette.

'My partying days are over.' Monroe replied.

'Don't be such a grump!' Juliette replied smiling at him. Nick had told her about being a Grimm some years ago now and she was used to seeing Monroe around. They'd become quite the dream team; Nick, Juliette and Monroe. Juliette had taken to patching Monroe up when he got into trouble while out with Nick, Juliette would never be able to tell Monroe exactly how grateful she was that he had helped Nick and her to some extent understand this new world. Juliette was quite the asset to the team, when they were up against animal creatures her veterinarian skills and insight provided quite useful.

'Hey, if I've gotta suffer through a Halloween party the least you can do is be a pal and bring some beers.' Nick said raising his eyebrows and putting an arm around Juliette who looked at him annoyed.

'I thought you wanted a party too?' She said.

'Yeah, yeah I do.' He said, he shook his head at Monroe behind Juliette. Monroe smiled at them.

'Fine!' Monroe sighed defeated.

* * *

><p>October 31st Halloween night and here he was dressed up like an idiot. Monroe didn't mind dressing up, getting his Santa suit on at Christmas was something he loved, but this costume was not his choice, or to his taste. It was all Nick's fault.<p>

Nick sidled up beside him. 'You're a real pal.' Nick smirked at him.

'You wanna tell me why she's your wife, yet I'm the one that looks like this, while you're the one playing Batman?' he asked.

'Because Monroe, you are a good friend, a true friend.' Nick said trying not to laugh again. Juliette had picked Nick out a pirate costume, not even a decent pirate costume either. Nick hated it and rather than hurt Juliette's feelings, who had been incredibly excited by the idea, he immediately blurted out that Monroe really wanted to be a pirate. Nick also found this hilarious and knew that Monroe wouldn't refuse Juliette anything so when she'd said '_I heard you really wanted to be a pirate. I've got a spare costume you can have'_ Monroe had accepted politely. Therefore Monroe had ended up a pirate while Nick got to be Batman, even convincing Juliette to be Poison Ivy. Monroe could have killed Nick he looked stupid, he didn't even have a pirate hat just a stupid bandana, an eye patch and stupid gold earring. Monroe's only comfort was that he wasn't the most ridiculous looking person there.

'You look great! Stop sulking! I got you a present anyway, to say thanks for the help.' Juliette smiled at Monroe and passed him an odd shaped bottle. 'It's rum.' She laughed. Nick smirked and Monroe shook his head and walked off to the toilet.

'Bloody rum, bloody pirates outfit.' He muttered to himself as he made his way up the stairs.

'Great party!' Hank said to Nick and Juliette.

'Thanks!' Nick yelled.

'Just remember we've got work tomorrow. Nice juicy cases waiting for us.' Hank said pulling the top off another beer.

'Nah not for me, I've got the whole day off.' Nick smiled back, the music coming from the adjoining room was getting louder. He slipped a hand around Juliette's waist and pulled her close kissing the side of her head. Monroe had helped them put furniture and expensive things into a storage truck for the night and then they'd both invited friends and neighbours over. Juliette had hung Halloween decorations all throughout the house, the rooms she didn't want people venturing in she'd set little traps that went off and scared the person intending to go in. Nick had asked her a few times whether they were a little too old. Juliette had simply looked at him like he was an idiot.

Monroe spotted her as he was walking down the stairs, she was in the living room, in discussion with someone, a man. Her hair was in a plat to the side of her head, a small hat was perched on top, a fake sword around her waist, high brown boots and a small skirt. Monroe figured she was supposed to be Robin Hood, you couldn't fail to notice her amongst the other guests, she looked like she was born to play that role.

Monroe had spoken to Holly once, over the internet since his encounter last year. Since she had sat him down and asked him all those questions. Life just got in the way and before he knew it, it had been two months and neither had said a word to each other. They had emailed each other twice on the same day, late at night after Holly had drunk a little too much and decided to email him. It stopped because she fell asleep at the computer and then life had gone on as usual. Both would often think about contacting the other and then something would happen which meant they didn't. More often than not for Monroe it was something Grimm work.

She hadn't seen him yet and Monroe felt a little awkward, did he go over and say hi, did he just ignore the fact she was there? Head back to the kitchen? Who was the man she was with? Was that her boyfriend, he looked an idiot. Monroe stopped himself he didn't even know the guy.

Monroe went and sat outside in Nick's back garden which had become so familiar to him over the years, he plonked himself down in the same chair next to the wooden table on the decking and leaned his head back looking up at the stars. Content with his rum and the world at large, he knew if Juliette and Nick saw him out there they'd drag him back in but for now he was happy.

A short time later a door was pulled open loudly.

'Holly come on, you are over reacting.' The man said.

'Greg just let me calm down!' Holly replied. Monroe heard the footsteps behind him, they wouldn't be able to see him because he was hidden behind the pile of garden furniture that Nick and Juliette brought out on warm days.

'Come on, you're over reacting nothing happened!' he cried.

'Oh so I suppose your hand accidentally fell onto her ass.' Holly shouted.

'Holly,' he began. Monroe shook his head in disbelief where did he get off treating her like that.

'Greg, I swear to god if you don't back off I'm going to hit you so hard your grandma will feel it.' She shouted. Monroe smiled _Go Holly_ he thought to himself. Greg didn't leave though and he tried to slip his hands around Holly's waist who supressed the snarl threatening to rip through her whole body. She needed to calm down or she'd kill Greg on the spot. She flushed red and tried to push him away but he refused.

'Get off me.' Holly growled, Monroe recognised that snarling growl of danger, a warning which Greg could simply not pick up on. Angelina never really gave any warning before she attacked but another Blutbad he had known, Danielle had. She had gone through the same treatment programme as him but had fallen of the wagon after attacking a woman who wouldn't leave her alone. She had described in great lengths the warnings she tried to give to people before she attacked.

'Maybe you should let it go dude.' Monroe said standing up from his seat, forgetting about his pirate outfit.

'Holly, come on.' Greg said drunkenly again. Monroe could see her pupils had gone red and he put a hand on Greg's shoulder.

'Let her calm down, then you might save yourself some trouble in the morning.' He smiled. Greg looked at him for a moment but instead of fighting he shrugged and went back inside. Holly lent her head back against the wall and then stepped forward shaking her head in an attempt to regain control.

Holly didn't thank him instead she snatched the rum which Monroe still had in his hands and drank deeply. _Ok then_ Monroe muttered to himself. Watching her as she slumped down on the seat he'd been in.

'So…' Monroe began, not seeming to know what to do with himself. He made to take the rum back from her but she wasn't done and drank some more. 'How have you been?'

'Will you sit down?' she said a little angrily. All the moving around he was doing was irritating her. Monroe did as he was told and sat down at the table next to her, he could feel waves of anger rolling off her.

'Nice outfit.' Monroe said looking her over, Holly scowled at him. 'Sorry.' He added. Maybe it was the alcohol in Holly's system that was making her act a little crazy, what happened to the nice as pie woman he'd met a year ago.

It wasn't the alcohol it had nothing to do with alcohol. Holly hadn't been out in a while, in well over a week she hadn't been able to throw of the shackles of humanity and run wild. Everything was building up inside just like it had done when she was younger and she could feel the wolf inside her clawing at her insides trying to be free. Getting angry didn't help at all, living in the wild all those years had left a lasting effect of course it had. No psychologist unless a Blutbad or similar creature themselves would ever be able to understand how it felt, like being trapped in a box. Running wild once a week was a compulsion something she needed to do, it kept her tame. Monroe was lucky enough to be so in control, she envied him.

Holly slammed her fists down on the table leaving a small crack in the wood. 'It's not his fault, he's human he can't read the warning signs.' Holly said.

'Sounds to me like it's his fault. You know if he can't keep his hands to himself.' Monroe said annoyed.

Holly looked at him a moment and shook her head, how did he do it, he was mellow, kind, caring, loving a little nerdy and yet he had the potential to be a monster, a vicious killer. How did he keep so calm, he never ran wild or not that she knew of. She knew how he did it '_Drugs, diet and pilates.' _ That wasn't it though it couldn't be that simple the wolf must become so uncontrollable sometimes. Surely?

'I don't even know what I saw,' she said swigging from the bottle again. 'He's not like that you know, he's a roses and chocolates kind of guy, a _why don't we go for a romantic weekend spa._' She said in jest and let out a small laugh.

'I can just feel it in my chest you know, I need to let the wolf run free, it's a compulsion that needs to be filled, I'm a little scared of what will happen if I don't to be honest.' Holly said.

'I know that feeling.' Monroe replied.

'Greg's been at the B&B for a week and a half now. I haven't had chance to get outside and just run. It's all building up in here.' She said beating her chest with her fist. 'I know, I know' she rolled her eyes at him. 'Keep the mind occupied and the rest will follow. It doesn't seem to work though.'

'Well you're a little different.' Monroe said and he put a hand on her arm in comfort. 'You didn't exactly have the same upbringing as a lot of the Blutbad I know, what works for me might not work for you. You just gotta do what you gotta do.' Monroe squeezed her arm and smiled. Holly watching him, his mellow tones were having a calming effect on her and she felt the anger disappear a little.

'I just, how can I explain to him that I need time alone? How is anyone just gunna accept that once every couple of days I need to go off on my own into the woods?' She put her head in her hands. She could feel the alcohol in her blood, it seemed to be calming the wolf inside her a little, she felt a little woozy. Monroe's hand on her arm felt nice, soft a little tingly.

'That doesn't seem like a lot to ask.' Monroe whispered to her getting a little closer to her face. He smiled at her again. Monroe didn't know what he'd done but Holly suddenly had her lips on his, his hands between her face. Despite a voice in his head screaming at him to stop her he didn't and his eyes grew a little redder, wide and still open as Holly's hands held his face in place. Her face had morphed.

'Oh god, I'm so sorry!' Holly said suddenly, she opened her eyes and a look of shock crossed over her face what the hell had come over her, he was only helping her, Holly jumped up and darted, she'd disappeared before Monore , Greg or even her mother could call after her.

Monroe stood a little shocked and embarrassed wondering what the hell had just happened, putting down to alcohol and nothing more, he returned to his seat on the decking and wiped the traces of lipstick off his mouth with his shirt sleeve. Then he wiped it off the rum bottle, he gave it a little shake and found it almost empty. Monroe let out an annoyed sigh realising he'd have to return to the kitchen for more beer and downed the rest of it.


End file.
